Freddy and the Nightmare's End
by thejd1324
Summary: One last trip around as Jet's goes to fix one last mistake caused by Fazbear corperation. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Low beeping. Long breaths.  
A child laid in the hospital bed, his head severely bandaged.  
"The bite ripped off his entire frontal lobe. His chances for survival are.. Rather slim... But we will do everything we can to save him!"  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
The parents left, devestated by what happened to their child.  
This was 20 years AFTER Fazbear Fright was burned to the ground. The Fazbear industry still haven't given up and re opened their doors, Fredbear's family diner. Of course, people still came. Many came back to feel the nostalgia. Others came back with their kids to let them experience what they experienced.  
But today.. Was a gruesome day.  
A child, bit by an animatronic. The doors to the diner were closed until further notice, trying to find who caused this to happen and why.  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
The doctor glanced at the broken child, pity in his eyes. A yellow teddy bear with a purple bowtie and hat, sat on the small table next to the bed, staring directly at the him. It's eyes were empty, hollow.  
"...Don't worry son... We will fix you right up... I promise." And with those words, he left, the door slowly closed behind him.  
A red light suddenly glowed and a figure stood there. They slowly went up to the child, a look of.. Anger and lost in their eyes.  
"Why... Why did you fucking do this...?!" They asked, gritting their teeth.  
It wasn't the animatronic's fault, it was HIS. His brother, the one who was suppose to protect him. No, instead he SCARED this poor soul every day, wearing that damn Foxy mask.  
They looked away, tears slowly streaming down their face.  
"What do I do... Andrew..." They croaked, gripping the small railing.  
 _"You miss them all that bad don't you Zevras?"_ The voice in their head asked calmly.  
They didn't respond, instead they glared at the Fredbear plush.  
 _"...I sense this child is.. Disturbed."_  
They looked back at the boy, his head fully bandaged. A tube ran out his mouth, enabling him to breath. Amd they felt it, the small little forces of nightmares. They knew this child was disturbed by the animatronic's after everything his brother has done. Maybe...  
 _"I wonder if... They remember you.. Zevras. Or should I say, Jet."_  
They winced. It has been.. A LONG time since they have been Jet. It's how the animatronics remembered them as, Jet. A boy with glasses and short brown hair. He took the original gang and the toys off the industry's hands and made them new again, back when the new and IMPROVED pizzeria was there. They tore it down a little afterwards and built Fazbear's Fright on top. He got a phone call, wanting all the animatronic's back to "help" with the fright. However there was something.. Off. The employee there, Steven, would gesture him away from some locations. It was... Rather odd, considering how he wanted to see how his friends were doing. One night, he snuck in and searched around, meeting Springtrap. Springtrap was.. Shy and hardly ever spoke. But soon, they bonded and Jet taught Springtrap how to talk, walk, the usual. He would come back every night, meeting with Springtrap and was still trying to find his friends. Eventually, he did, only to find the toy animatronics heads in a box and Andrew and the original crew burned and torn apart. The toy animatronic's played their role, giving cake to the lost children, to regain them. They planned this out WAY before they were giving back to the company amr they succeeded. They gave their final goodbyes and Springtrap burned the place down, ending it all.  
But... It wasn't over yet. Not yet.  
 _"Are you ready to meet your old pals one last time Jet..?"_ The voice asked.  
They changed shape, becoming the boy they knew and loved so dearly.  
"Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing but darkness. Slowly, a room came too and a boy was banging on the door, his bedroom door. A pile of plushies laid in the corner, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. On his bed to the right, layed the yellow teddy bear. The boy gave up, his eyes filled with tears.  
 **5 days till the party.**  
He looked at his small pile of plushies, going over and slowly sat next to them. They stared back at him, the same stitched smile as always.  
"...These are my friends..." He whispered.  
He looked behind him at the yellow teddy bear, Fredbear. Fredbear was his favorite of the bunch but he never bothered to go to the stage room because he was so afraid. He got up, picking up the bear, and placed it with the bunch. Something wasn't right though, Foxy's head was ripped from the doll, the stuffing poked out a bit. His brother took the head, using it as a mask to scare him. Now he locked him in his room for shits and giggles.  
He looked out the window and noticed horrified, the sun was setting!  
No.  
Not nightmares again?!  
The boy began softly wheeping, curling up next to his dolls and waiting... Waiting for night to take over.

"What is this..?  
 _"These are his memories. We cannot interfere with them. BUT, we can interfire with his nightmares, that's what we're here for right?"_

The boy woke up, sitting up. It was 11:59. One more minute.  
He grabbed his flashlight, his shaking hands turning it off and on to check if it worked. It did. He sat in the middle of the room, glancing at the two doors on either side.  
12:00.  
It began.  
He slowly made his way to the left door and creaked it open, turning on the flashlight. Nothing.  
He ran to the other door and creaked it open, flashing his flashlight.  
Nothing.

"What is he doing...?"  
 _"He's... Checking on something..."_

The boy whimpered, gripping the flashlight.  
1:00, 2:00. Nothing happened. No noise, no movement. He sat there, listening VERY carefully. Like something was coming.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps.  
3:00.  
He quickly went to the left, turning on the flashlight. A pair of eyes moved back again, hiding. A shiver shot up the child's spine and he went to the other door, checking. No flicker of movement. He kept checking the doors, flicking in light, going to other door, repeat. Trembling, he opened the right door, hearing breathing.  
She was close. He closed the door and waited, trying hard not to cry.  
This was scaring the shit out of him, more then anything. They could spring at him at anytime when he least expected it. He HAD to keep his guard up no matter what. He can't let the nightmares win!  
He ran to the left door, peeking out. Something was breathing hard in his face and moaned softly. He quickly slammed the door only for there to be slow knocking. It got louder and louder, pounding into him like a hammer and nail.  
Suddenly, beeping, an alarm clock.  
6:00 AM.  
The knocking suddenly stopped and the nightmare went away quickly, hissing at the beeping. He felt all the negative energy being released, causing his body to feel lighter. He made it again.  
 **Tomorrow was another day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 days until the party.**  
The room changed shape again. The child got up, this time, the door to his room was open.  
 **You know he is hiding again.**  
The child walked out, looking around. The family clock, stood tall and bold. Pictures hung the walls of the hallway, showing family events and such. He looked around, shaking a little.  
He checked the bedroom to his right.  
 **He won't stop until you find him.**  
A pink, mangled fox laid there next to the red bed. The child tilted his head at it, questioning what it could be. Foxy perhaps? He shook his head and kept looking, making his way to the living room. The TV was off, the couch barely looked touched.  
 **Over there.**  
The child suddenly sensed a presence in the room and slowly became paranoid. He knew it was coming... But where? He slowly made his way to the TV and before he could blink, Foxy jumped out, a high pitched screech belowed from his mouth. The child flew back, screaming. Suddenly time stopped, the child crying on his side and the brother in the middle of taking off his mask. He looked please and his little brother looked terrified.  
 **Tomorrow was another day.**

It was back to checking doors, flicking on lights, eyes moving away. They didn't get him yet, for he was faster this time. Suddenly, his flashlight flickered. He heard scurrying behind him, like something was climbing on the bed. He looked behind him, shining in flashlight and stared in horror. A Freddle, twitched violently on the bed, it's sharp teeth glittered at the light, it's eyes flashing back at him. It quickly flung itself off the bed, a little THUMP as it hit the carpet. The boy panted softly, trying to figure out what he just witnessed. He didn't dare look under the bed, he didn't want to know WHO was under there.  
He went back to the left door, grabbing the knob when he heard the breathing again, it was MUCH closer this time.  
He quickly shut the door, praying to God for it to go away. The monster scratched at the door, whimpering and tring to speak. The boy gritted his teeth, not daring to move the knob. The scratching stopped and the monster stomped away, growling. With a sigh, he let go.  
5:00.  
Now the boy had another thing to worry about, the Freddle. If kept coming back, only to fling off the bed again. He noticed, they were being a little more aggressive, they both breathed down on him on either side, only for him to slam the door in their face.  
6:00 A.M.  
Another day passed. He made it once again.  
The monsters were becoming angry. They wanted to kill this little hunk of flesh NOW. They want to END IT.


	4. Chapter 4

The room changed again. This time, it was at the pizzeria. The child laid under the table, crying softly to himself. Music blasted, children ran about, screaming and having a great time.  
 **3 days until the party.**  
The child whimpered, imagining scary imagery of them, their crooked smiles, their laughter.  
 **He left without you.**  
The child cried again, gripping the cold tiled floor. He was frightened, he just wanted to go home!  
 **Hurry, run towards the exit.**  
The child got up, slowly crawling out from under the table and ran towards the exit. Suddenly a figure loomed over him, Fredbear. It stared down at his, his big eyes glimmering. The child screeched to a halt, looking up at him. He was frozen, trapped in fear. He started shaking, panting a little as tears dropped down his face.  
 **It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!  
** The child ran, going straight into the stage room. Music roared in his ears and children were dancing and singing along.  
 **You can help if you can get past them. You have to be strong.**  
He ran. He needed to be strong.  
Gravity worked against him, the boy flew forward, hitting the carpet. A shadow crept on him, Fredbear. The boy screamed and went into hysterics, the children looked over at the commotion.  
 **Tomorrow was another day.**

Again... The same thing. Check the doors and bed. Check the doors and bed. Check the doors and bed.  
 _"This... This is like purgatory!"_  
"This... This is it...? This is nothing but the same thing-"  
His words were cut short when suddenly a hand grabbed at the boy's collar. The monster slowly leaned into the room, satisfied at his capture. The boy screeched and squirmed at the monster's grip.  
"LET GO! HELP!" The child cried out, hitting the monster's arm. It's eyes, purple, scanned the child before laughing in a disturbing manner. It was purple, a HUGE rip down his chest but the red bow was still intact. He was ripped and tattered, his ears flopped on either side.  
"Wait... No... Bonnie!"  
Bonnie didn't hear, he was too busy licking his lips. He was ready, ready to bite into the crunchy skull.  
"Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!"  
He gripped the child's shirt collar harder, gaping open his mouth. The child screeched and squirmed harder. Bonnie slowly brought the child closer, his mouth gaping wider, the wires began to tear. He hovered above the child's head, ready to bite into his skull and taste the sweet.. Delicious blood.  
"No...BONNIE!"  
Bonnie's ears twitched and shrunk back a little.  
"It's.. It's working, BONNIE, BONNIE CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
Bonnie looked around, recognizing that voice. That voice! It couldn't be!  
"J... Jeeeeee..." It croaked.  
Something zoomed into the closet, for the closet's doors closed and slowly opened again.  
"Yes... Yes he... Remembered... Foxy?! FOXY?!"  
The boy began to hear the voice too and looked around, the grip loosening.  
"GUYS, HEY IT'S ME, JE-"  
6:00 A.M.  
So close! He was so close!  
The connection was still not strong enough for Jet to appear in physical form. But he felt the nightmares slowly began to weaken. They were being taken back by Jet's sudden appearance. They remember him, their caretaker, their listener, their tinker! They... Remembered... their closet friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days until the party.**  
The child was under the table in the pizzeria, crying.  
 **He hates you.**  
He knew the truth. He understood the truth. He hated the truth. The boy continued to cry.  
 **You have to get up.**  
The child sniffed and glanced at the exit, his eyes stinging.  
 **You can get out this time, but you have to hurry.**  
The child got up, softly banging his head on the table. He ran out and pushed open the doors. Light greeted him. The boy squinted and covered his eyes, the harsh light not make the stinging any better. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in the parking lot.  
Cars lined up, each in bright, radiant colors. He looked to his right and notched the HUGE Fredbear painting. He smiled and gestured towards the door. The child shivered, even the painting on the wall was eerie.  
He wiped his face and noticed a child holding a dull yellow doll. He went up to him and gestured a little wave.  
The boy looked at him.  
"Where's your plush toy?" He asked.  
The child shrugged.  
The boy held up the doll. "Mine is Spring Bonnie."  
A closer look at the doll, it was indeed Spring Bonnie. It was a dull yellow, creeping grinning, staring Spring Bonnie. The teeth looked rather odd, especially on something as innocent as this. They jutted out, making it look like a shark more then a bunny.  
"My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I'll pinch my finger!"  
The child nodded and headed off, the fear slowly crawling off his shoulders.  
It was warm, birds were singing, the sun glowed humbly, and it was full of activity. He headed down the sidewalk. Grass and flowers swayed in the wind. He came across a girl.  
The child gestured a little wave again. She grinned at him, her pigtails bounced about.  
"You'd better watch out! I heard they come to life at night!" She blurted out.  
The child suddenly felt fear cling to him again and shrunk back a little.  
"And if you die, they hide your body and don't tell anyone."  
Tears welled in the child's eyes. No, no no no no!  
The girl suddenly laughed.  
"Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha ha!"  
The boy quickly ran off, fear gripping at his stomach. They hide your body? They don't tell anyone? You DIE?! These questions ran through the boy's head like a rushing river.  
He came to the turn in the sidewalk, a teenager sat, laughing. The boy tried hard not to be noticed but was spotted.  
"Aren't you the kid who always hide under the table and cries?"  
The child was about to respond when he was interrupted.  
"Hahahaha! No one else is scared. Why are you? Stop being such a big baby!"  
The child felt his face go hot and he walked off, tears slowly dripping.  
He kept going, the familiar brown fence blocking the street. He met a plump kid, holding a purple balloon. He didn't bother saying hello this time, he just wanted to go home. The kid didn't hesitate to talk to him.  
"Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party." He said.  
It suddenly hit the child. 2 days left.. No... No no no no!  
"Oh, wait, you HAVE to go. It's YOUR BIRTHDAY! Hahah!"  
The child covered his ears and ran. No, NO NO NO! He was gonna the birthday party there... NO.  
He finally made it home and flung open the door. Cold air flew at him, sending a chill down his spine.  
 **Be careful.**  
The child rubbed his eyes, walking steadily to his room. He opened the door and walked up to his bed.  
"GRAAAHH!"  
Foxy again?!  
Time froze, the child mid-way to falling, his face in the middle of a scream. The glint in the Foxy's eyes signaled he was about to laugh.  
 **Tomorrow is another day.**

3:00. Creaking doors, flashing lights.  
"Guys..? Guys are you there?" The voice was louder this time. The child stopped and looked around. Why is he still hearing this voice? He heard soft wailing instead of breathing when they were close to the door.  
"Jeeeeee..."  
"Jeeeeeee..."  
What the hell were they saying?! Jeee? What's a jee?  
The child was distracting, not keeping an eye on the bed. Suddenly big hands grabbed his shoulders. He was whipped around and greeting to the face of Freddy Fazbear. He screamed at the child, the little Freddles crying out in happiness. The child screamed back, tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"No..."  
Freddy opened his mouth, ready to bite into the child's skull.  
"NO."  
Screaming, the child squirmed, crying out for help.  
This was it, this was the end...  
"STOP, FREDDY!" **2 days until the party.**

The child was under the table in the pizzeria, crying.  
 **He hates you.**  
He knew the truth. He understood the truth. He hated the truth. The boy continued to cry.  
 **You have to get up.**  
The child sniffed and glanced at the exit, his eyes stinging.  
 **You can get out this time, but you have to hurry.**  
The child got up, softly banging his head on the table. He ran out and pushed open the doors. Light greeted him. The boy squinted and covered his eyes, the harsh light not make the stinging any better. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in the parking lot.  
Cars lined up, each in bright, radiant colors. He looked to his right and notched the HUGE Fredbear painting. He smiled and gestured towards the door. The child shivered, even the painting on the wall was eerie.  
He wiped his face and noticed a child holding a dull yellow doll. He went up to him and gestured a little wave.  
The boy looked at him.  
"Where's your plush toy?" He asked.  
The child shrugged.  
The boy held up the doll. "Mine is Spring Bonnie."  
A closer look at the doll, it was indeed Spring Bonnie. It was a dull yellow, creeping grinning, staring Spring Bonnie. The teeth looked rather odd, especially on something as innocent as this. They jutted out, making it look like a shark more then a bunny.  
"My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I'll pinch my finger!"  
The child nodded and headed off, the fear slowly crawling off his shoulders.  
It was warm, birds were singing, the sun glowed humbly, and it was full of activity. He headed down the sidewalk. Grass and flowers swayed in the wind. He came across a girl.  
The child gestured a little wave again. She grinned at him, her pigtails bounced about.  
"You'd better watch out! I heard they come to life at night!" She blurted out.  
The child suddenly felt fear cling to him again and shrunk back a little.  
"And if you die, they hide your body and don't tell anyone."  
Tears welled in the child's eyes. No, no no no no!  
The girl suddenly laughed.  
"Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha ha!"  
The boy quickly ran off, fear gripping at his stomach. They hide your body? They don't tell anyone? You DIE?! These questions ran through the boy's head like a rushing river.  
He came to the turn in the sidewalk, a teenager sat, laughing. The boy tried hard not to be noticed but was spotted.  
"Aren't you the kid who always hide under the table and cries?"  
The child was about to respond when he was interrupted.  
"Hahahaha! No one else is scared. Why are you? Stop being such a big baby!"  
The child felt his face go hot and he walked off, tears slowly dripping.  
He kept going, the familiar brown fence blocking the street. He met a plump kid, holding a purple balloon. He didn't bother saying hello this time, he just wanted to go home. The kid didn't hesitate to talk to him.  
"Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party." He said.  
It suddenly hit the child. 2 days left.. No... No no no no!  
"Oh, wait, you HAVE to go. It's YOUR BIRTHDAY! Hahah!"  
The child covered his ears and ran. No, NO NO NO! He was gonna the birthday party there... NO.  
He finally made it home and flung open the door. Cold air flew at him, sending a chill down his spine.  
 **Be careful.**  
The child rubbed his eyes, walking steadily to his room. He opened the door and walked up to his bed.  
"GRAAAHH!"  
Foxy again?!  
Time froze, the child mid-way to falling, his face in the middle of a scream. The glint in the Foxy's eyes signaled he was about to laugh.  
 **Tomorrow is another day.**

3:00. Creaking doors, flashing lights.  
"Guys..? Guys are you there?" The voice was louder this time. The child stopped and looked around. Why is he still hearing this voice? He heard soft wailing instead of breathing when they were close to the door.  
"Jeeeeee..."  
"Jeeeeeee..."  
What the hell were they saying?! Jeee? What's a jee?  
The child was distracting, not keeping an eye on the bed. Suddenly big hands grabbed his shoulders. He was whipped around and greeting to the face of Freddy Fazbear. He screamed at the child, the little Freddles crying out in happiness. The child screamed back, tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"No..."  
Freddy opened his mouth, ready to bite into the child's skull.  
"NO."  
Screaming, the child squirmed, crying out for help.  
This was it, this was the end...  
"STOP, FREDDY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy looked towards the cry. The child also looked, gripping Freddy's wrists.  
There he was. Jet. In his flesh and blood.  
"Freddy... Put him down..." Jet had his hands up, just in case.  
Freddy's eyes widen. It... It couldn't be...?!  
"J... Jeeeee..." He gasped softly.  
"Yes... Yes.. N-now put the kid down..." Jet slowly lowered his hands, like HE was lowering the kid. Freddy slowly followed, dropping the child in a heap. The child squeaked and backed up, searching for his flashlight.  
"Jeeeee..."  
Jet's eyes began to water.  
"Yes, yes it's me buddy..." Jet croaked. Freddy slowly stalked up to him, his yellow eyes narrowing.  
"Jeeeeee...t."  
Jet laughed, tears dripped.  
"Yes... Yes it is Fred..."  
Freddy held out his arms, slowly embracing him.  
The others began to show, murmuring his name.  
Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.  
Chica's teeth were massive! She had one active, glowing eyes, and was still holding the cupcake on the plate she always curried. The cupcake didn't look any better, for it too also had sharp teeth but not the same as Chica did.  
Foxy's muzzle only bared it's endoskeleton, it looked like a cage. He was still the same, only his toes were pointy at the end. Actually, they all had sharp fingertips.  
Jet looked at them, they were still the same... But at the same time they weren't.  
"Wow... Y'all really did went spooky huh..?" He asked.  
The child finally found the flashlight and flashed it on them. In response, the animatronics hissed, shielding from the light.  
"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The child yelled.  
The animatronics scrabled the hallway, screeching. Jet gasped and looked at him, confused.  
"What... What are you doing?!" He asked.  
The child blinked. "They were gonna attack you!"  
"N... No they weren't! They were just surprised seeing me is all!"  
The child stared at him. Who... Who was this guy? He was able to tame them with no effort. Who WAS HE?!  
"Who... Are you...?"  
Jet was peeking around the corner. It was a long hallway and was pitch black.  
"Jet..." He looked back at the child. "I'm their original owner... Well... After I bought them..."  
"B... Bought them...?" The child tilted his head.  
Jet nodded and felt something breathe down his neck. He turned and it was them, clumped in a small group.  
"We don't have time left... I'll explain myself and these guys next time ok...?" He glanced at the child one last time.  
Before the child could protest.  
6 A.M.


	7. Chapter 7

**1 day till the party.**  
The child was trapped. The animatronic and endoskeleton heads loomed over him, looking like they were about to pounce.  
"Please let me out." The child croaked, pinned against the door. He was locked in the parts and service room of the pizzeria and he could hear the muffled laughter of the children on the other side. He felt his body grow weak in fear, the blood pounding in his ears. The heads weren't looking at him but he felt like they were.  
"PLEASE!" He cried, banging on the door. The laughter grew a bit louder in response.  
The child collapsed on the floor, his voice chocking with tears. He gave up, he wasn't getting out. They were gonna kill him and hide his body.. and won't tell anyone.  
"...please let me out..." He softly cried, the laughter only got louder.  
 **Tomorrow was another day.**

He sat there and waited. That guy... Jet was it? How.. How was he here? Was he an angel who was reaching out to him? Was it a demon? Or was it something more...  
Jet appeared, adjusting his glasses. He was wearing a plain red T-shirt and had plain jeans on. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Hello, little one." He said, smiling down at the child.  
The child looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes.  
"Are you... Are you an angel?" He asked.  
Jet chuckled. "You could say that..."  
They came again, huddling around Jet like they were little kids. They didn't even bother going after the boy!  
"Sit... Sit everyone..." Jet ushered, sitting criss-crossed. The animatronics followed, sitting clumsily on the floor and clinged to Jet in anyway they can... Like kids.  
"So... I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do..." Jet said.  
"Yeah... Big time!" The child crossed his arms.  
Jet scratched his head, wondering where to start.  
"It's... It's been a long time... Eheh... So let's start from the beginning!"  
And thus, he started. He told about how he was interested in the place to begin with, how he snuck in and found the withered animatronics there.  
"They needed me... So.. I couldn't just say no!"  
"How.. Did you know they needed help?" The child asked, trying to wrap his head around it.  
Jet shrugged in response.  
"I don't know to be honest... I guess I could sense it.."  
He continued about how he fought along side Alex against the shadow creatures and how Andrew's soul, which was in the puppet, was restored.  
"Who... Was Andrew?"  
"Your gonna have to ask Alex that one... He... He's back on earth now.. All in one piece~!"  
The boy blinked, a bit thrown off. All in one piece?  
Jet laughed. "But we ain't talking about Alex are we?!"  
The child shrugged it off and listened. Jet went on about how he bought everyone and told the history of the toy animatronics which he also bought off the company. Then.. He told about Fazbear Fright.  
The child felt a shiver go up his spine. Springtrap... Plushtrap?!  
The animatronics must have been reading the child's mind cause they tugged at Jet, all of them.  
"Ever- what? What is it?" Jet asked, looking around confused.  
"I think you might want to follow them..." The child got up and so did they.  
"Huh...? What?"  
Freddy didn't hesitate and grabbed Jet's arm, dragging him to the left hall.  
"Gah! H-hey?!" Jet cried out, trying to get up.  
They all went down the hall, the child up in front, shining his flashlight to see. The place looked old... Like something from the 80's! Jet was dragged behind Freddy's grasp, the other animatronics smiling down at him, anxious for what awaits them.  
Freddy immediately dropped him and moved to the side.  
"Gah- ok, ok! What's the big idea-" Jet stopped and stared what was before him.  
A plush sat on a wooden chair, staring at them, not moving.  
"Since you knew Springtrap, maybe Plushtrap has Springtrap's memories..." The child mumered, shining his light on the plush.  
Jet looked at him.  
"P..Plushtrap...?" He asked.  
The child nodded and turned off the light.  
He turned it on again and Plushtrap was gone!  
The child did it again and waited, listening for the small footsteps.  
*click*  
And on the X was Plushtrap, sitting, mouth gapped open. Jet blinked, a little creeped out by it.  
"Th... This is Plushtrap...? A little toy that likes to play red light, green light?" Jet asked. This couldn't be Sprintrap... Was he...?  
Suddenly Plushtrap's eyes darted in Jet's direction, staring at him. Was... He...?  
The plush slowly got into a crouch, still staring at Jet.  
"S.. Springtrap...?" Jet asked, tilting his head at it.  
It's eyes suddenly widened, realizing. It did have Springtrap's memories after all!  
"J... Eeeeeet?" It croaked.  
It was him, the same voice he had except higher pitch.  
Jet sighed, somewhat relieved.  
"Yes... Springtrap... It's me bud..."  
6:00 A.M.  
But the room didn't changed, everyone was still there.  
"H.. Huh? Another memory should have played!" Jet pondered out loud.  
The child's stomach suddenly dropped. "Come on!"  
He dashed away, the animatronics clattering behind him.  
"H-hey! Wait!" Jet scooped up Plushtrap and followed, hearing soft crying and whispers all around him.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder, whipping him back.  
With a yelp, Jet dropped, Plushtrap flying from his hands.  
"Freddy I told you to be-!" He froze, staring up at the face.  
It was yellow, had a purple hat and a purple tie, had a mouth on its belly along with three black buttons, and had HUGE sharp teeth. Jet stared into its bloodlusting eyes, it's eyes red and and felt like his gaze was melting Jet to the core.  
He was staring into the eyes... of Fredbear.


	8. Chapter 8

"G... Goldy?" Jet asked, tilted his head.  
No.  
Golden Freddy didn't have a purple tie, hat, and didn't have any buttons.  
Fredbear stared down at him, his warm breath pounded against Jet's face.  
Jet slowly got up, still staring into his eyes. Slowly, he grabbed Springtrap who was frozen in fear.  
Fredbear took a deep breath and let out an ear splitting roar, his mouth belly opening.  
Growling was heard behind Jet and he turned, noticing Freddy.  
Freddy roared back at Fredbear and he charged forward.  
Jet rolled out of the way of the hunk of metal and stared as Fredbear did the same.  
*WHAM*  
Freddy was lifted into the air, Fredbear's hand gripped his throat.  
"Protect Jet and kid!" Plushtrap shouted and squirmed out of Jet's grasp and ran forward into the fray.  
"Plushtrap! Wait!" Jet got up, only to be knocked over by the small blast of air. Fredbear's mouth shot small blasts of air, causing Freddy to stumble over. Plushtrap climbed up up on Fredbear's back and banged on his head. "Hey buddy, looking for me?!"  
Fredbear looked towards the sound, hissing. Plushtrap climbed to the other side of his head and flicked his ear. "This way fatty!"  
Freddy regained himself and glanced at Jet, signaling him to go back with his head.  
Before Jet could protest, Freddy tackled Fredbear, toppling him over with brute force. Jet had no choice. He ran back into the room.  
The animatronics created a wall near the door, waiting.  
"We have to help him! He needs us!" Jet exclaimed.  
They didn't reply, they just stared ahead.  
Yelps and barks echoed, the sound of scrapping growing louder and louder. Freddy slowly appeared, his hands grip the wall, scratching the design off. Fredbear was literally pushing him, his big hands gripping Freddy's shoulders.  
Plushtrap peered down at Fredbear, grinning.  
"Looking for me~?" Plushtrap teased.  
Having enough, Fredbear shoved Freddy away and grasped Plushtrap, swinging him off his head.  
Given the opportunity, Freddy shot a blow at Fredbear, a pound as he was hit right in the jaw. But surprisingly, it didn't faze him! Fredbear stumbled back and gripped Plushtrap with both hands above his head.  
Slow ripping sounds were heard as Plushtrap's belly was slowly being torn open.  
Plushtrap slowly gazed at Jet who was staring in horror, his eyes weld in tears.  
He smiled at them all and wiggled his fingers good bye.  
"I will always be here... I remain..." He said, black liquid slowly dripped from his eyes.  
Then, a loud tear.  
Plushtrap was torn in two.


	9. Chapter 9

Fluff went everywhere.  
They stared at the now ripped Plushtrap, no emotion.  
"You- NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! HE... You let him die...? That's not.. THAT'S NOT THE GANG I KNOW!" Jet cried out, tears dripping down his face.  
Fredbear let out a cry and tossed the parts aside, now heading for Freddy. Freddy didn't react at all, he slowly closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he couldn't fight the past. He couldn't fight what happened.  
Jet lunged foreword but was grabbed by Bonnie, who pulled him into the child's room.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!"  
He put him down and stared at him.  
"Yoooouuu... s...s...staaaaaay..." Bonnie croaked.  
Jet shook his head in protest. "No! I'm not gonna watch you all risk yourselves again!"  
Bonnie put a finger against Jet's lips and slowly shook his head.  
"Weeee... can't... fight... the truuuuuth..."  
Jet pulled his hand away, chocking with tears.  
"WHY?! Why are you... why are you doing this..." He asked.  
"We're... not... suppose... to beeeeee... here... It should... haaaave... ended... with the fire..." Bonnie answered, his speech becoming more fluent.  
Jet growled a bit and cried out, "LET ME HELP!"  
Bonnie pulled him into a hug and stroked his head.  
Fredbear whipped his hand at Freddy's head, the blow slammed Freddy into the wall. And with another blow on the side of his head, his head was crushed. The familiar light in Freddy's eyes died out and he slumped over, gone.  
"We... were so glad to seeeeee... you..." Bonnie whispered into Jet's hair.  
Fredbear walked over Freddy's limped body and grabbed Chica by her bib, flinging her foreword and throwing a punch, his fist going right through her head. Her light died out and her weight pulled Fredbear's wrist to the ground.  
"Thank you... for seeing us again..." Bonnie's voice shifted to more of higher pitch, Jet became familiar with the tone.  
Foxy was grabbed by his muzzle and was pulled forward and with a hiss, Fredbear pried Foxy's jaws open and split his jaw open. His light flickered and he was slammed to the ground, his head crushed under Fredbear's foot, his light died out immediately.  
"We're... sorry you had to see us like this... We're sorry it came to this..." Bonnie let him go.  
Jet stared at him, his face red from silently crying.  
"But... I want to help you all for a change! Don't you get that...?" Jet said, his voice quivering.  
Bonnie pried off his red bow and gave it to Jet, forcefully closing his fingers around it.  
"Thank you for coming~. See you soon~!" Bonnie had that familiar tone again and wiped Jet's coming tears his fingertip. And with that he stepped out, the door slowly closing.  
"No... No Bonnie!" Jet protested and reached towards the doorknob, the doorknob going straight through his hand.  
Bonnie closed his eyes and the door closed quietly. Then a roar and a loud smash. Something slammed into the wall with a loud thud. Then silence.  
The door slowly opened and there, stood Fredbear, oil leaked from his mouth.  
Jet stared up at him with anger and fear. Behind him, against the wall, was a crushed faced Bonnie, his eyes dead, his jaw laid opened.  
Fredbear spotted the child, who was pinned against the bed frame in fear and stalked up to him, going straight through Jet. He got faster and grabbed flung towards the child, his mouth wide open, straight towards the child's head.  
Then white.  
 **  
0 days till the party.**  
The child was surrounded by children is masks, resembling the original crew, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The child was crying.  
"Wow, your brother is kind of a big baby isn't he?" One said.  
"It's hilarious." Another one said.  
The child cried, he had nothing to say cause he was crying so hard.  
"Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"  
The child blinked and stared up at them in terror.  
"No please!" He begged.  
"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"  
And with that, the child was grabbed and hoisted up, being dragged into the stage room, the music getting louder.  
"No! I don't want to go!" He cried out, squirming at the boys grasp on him.  
"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" The Foxy head laughed and the others laughed too.  
They got to the stage and there stood Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. Fredbear moved around and was singing his song.  
The child screamed in terror and squirmed harder, no effect.  
"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"  
NO. NO NO NO NO NO!  
"On THREE! One..."  
"NO, PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Two..."  
"I BEG YOU, BROTHER PLEASE!"  
"THREE!"  
And he was hoisted up to Fredbear's face, the metal clanged as his mouth mouth. With a swing, his head turned towards the child and his mouth was open. The child was shoved in, hearing the motors hum.  
Muffled laughter was heard and the boys held him.  
Then, a loud crack.  
Everything froze.  
The boys were staring in shock, their eyes glinted from the mask.  
Blood spurted out of Fredbear's mouth, the child limp.  
Then everything... faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

here was nothing but darkness now. Suddenly, a figure came to.  
Jet adjusted his eyes.  
The boy was now crying, alone and scared. The Fredbear plush and the original gang plushies were behind him, staring at the boy.  
"Can you hear me?" A voice rang out.  
"I don't know if you can hear me."  
"...I'm sorry." The voice went into a whisper and it echoed ominously.  
Was that... His brother who said that?  
"Your broken." Fredbear's voice rumbled a bit.  
The child stared at it, slowly easing from crying. The Foxy plushie slowly vanished.  
"We are still your friends."  
Chica slowly vanished.  
"Do you still believe that?"  
Bonnie slowly vanished.  
"I'm still here."  
Freddy slowly vanished.  
"I will put you back together."  
Fredbear slowly vanished. The child closed his eyes, tears falling. And he too, slowly vanished.

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Zevras flashed open their eyes. They were back in the hospital room, a loud, long beep strained their ears. They looked at the heart monitor.  
A long green line. No bounces, no short beeps.  
The child's time has come.  
Zevras stared at it, knowing their duty.  
 _"Master... Shall we begin..?"_ The voice softly asked.  
Zevras looked back at the bandaged boy and noticed a red bow on his chest. They lightly took it and slowly shook their head.  
"No... He deserves peace.."

"In other news, the local family pizzeria Fredbear's Family Diner was closed down today after the incident of a child's head being crushed by an animatronic. Now, police are still investigating how this happened and why but they may have a keen suspect in the case. . ."  
Zevras stared down at the news reporters scattered around the closed down diner. The animatronics were being carried out in the back and piled into a truck, their lifeless eyes gleaming in the sunlight. They tripped the red bow in their hand, paying respects to the family of the child who passed away recently. They didn't care if they were seen as their real self, they just had to pay their respects.  
And they also found out the child's name.  
Scott.  
They closed their eyes, wishing they were still in the boy conscious. If his brother never hoisted him up to Fredbear this would have never-!  
"Hey..."  
Zevras flipped open their eyes and glanced next to them.  
Alex stood there, his arms crossed and his black wings spread out.  
"...How are you holding up?" He asked, not looking at them.  
"...I don't know..." They looked away and stared down at the scene unfolding once again.  
"...Why don't you buy them again...?"  
Zevras was silent. They couldn't just do that. There would be no room where they were. They were living with their boyfriend Webber now and his apartment wasn't that big at all. It wouldn't fit everyone!  
Alex sighed. "I'm gonna miss that place..."  
And they both stared at it, until the news reporters were away, until the truck carrying the animatronics were away.  
And all that stood, was the building.  
It was evening now and the sky was bleached in pink.  
Alex was gone but Zevras still stayed.  
Remembering and paying respects in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

The door to the pizzeria creaked open as Zevras pushed their way inside. It was illegal to enter this property but Zevras could care less.  
A table greeted them.  
 _"This was where Scott was crying..."_  
"...It is..." Zevras said in a hush.  
They made their way to the stage and stared at the empty stage now, the floors had holes where the animatronics stood.  
Who was here they wandered?  
Lights stared at the stage, off. Tables lined the stage room, in many different colors. They felt glossy to the touch.  
It felt empty being in here, like the building was in mourning.  
Zevras's eyes glowed faintly in the darkness, the Ruby as well.  
They closed their eyes, the memories flashing.  
They pulled themselves onto the stage and sat there, staring at the vague, empty stage room.  
They suddenly heard a soft bang.  
"Ah.. Ahh hah..."  
Zevras quickly looked towards the noice, transforming into Jet.  
He got off the stage and quickly made his way to the parts and service room. The door knob was jiggling rapidly with low moaning coming from inside.  
He tilted his head and grasped the door handle.  
"H... Hello..?" He asked into the door.  
"A... Ahaaaaah?"  
Jet blinked. What the... Did it just say... Hello back?"  
He opened the door and stared at what was before him.  
Fredbear.  
His mouth was pried open, blood covering around his mouth. Blood splattered his golden chest and tie.  
"Ahhh! Ahh ah ah ah?" Fredbear couldn't shut his mouth it seemed. It must have been pried open to get the child out.  
Jet suddenly laughed. "Alright... let me see..."  
He reached up and slowly pulled his upper jaw shut and checked if any screws were loose. There was, a screw half jutted out stopped his mouth from moving on the left side.  
"I need a wrench... Hmm..." He looked around and spotted a tool bag not far.  
"Can you hold your mouth closed for me..? I gotta re-screw something here..." He said, unscrewing the bolt.  
Fredbear held his mouth shut, wincing as the screw popped out.  
Jet re-screwed it back in, a glint in his eye, a familiar glint.  
"There! Now try to open your mouth..."  
Fredbear slowly opened his mouth and closed it, gasping.  
"You fixed it~! Thank you-" He stared at the boy before him. Him again?  
"Heheh... your welcome..." He put the wrench back int the tool bag, the Fazbear logo smiling at him.  
"Jet? Is this another nightmare?!" Fredbear looked around frantically.  
"Huh? No? This is the Part's and Service room Fred." Jet answered, giving him a confused look.  
"Why am I so... biiiiig...?" Fredbear stumbled a bit, now realizing he was standing.  
Jet went and stood in front of him, puzzled.  
"Cause... You are..? They built you like that."  
Fredbear blinked and noticed he was holding a microphone.  
"Built... me...? No, no I was hoisted up into, I mean, I'm holding- You were there and-"  
Jet blinked, realizing. **"I will put you back together..."**  
"S... Scott...?" He asked.  
Fredbear looked at him. "Yes?"  
Jet shrunk back. So this is what he meant! He will put him back together!  
"Your... not Scott anymore kid... Your Fredbear..." He fumbled into his pocket and took out his Iphone, turning on the camera and showing him.  
Fredbear yelled and flung back with a clatter.  
"IS THAT MY BLOOD?!" He shouted.  
"Hey.. Hey... Relax... It is and I'll clean it up for you... Ok?" Jet reached out his hand.  
Fredbear looked at his hands and gripped them, still frightened.  
"Come on! I'll clean you up!" Jet pulled the animatronic up with a huff.  
Fredbear was quiet, still trying to wrap his head around what's happening.  
He was Fredbear! The one he feared! Did HE do this on purpose to punish him? Or something more...?  
Jet chuckled, his heart fluttering with happiness.  
"Come on... Let's bring you home Fredbear.."


	12. Chapter 12

"The popular Fredbear's Family Diner was torn down today after the company had disbanded earlier this week. The property is yet to be claimed but the company is giving it out freely without any payment needed. . . "  
Fredbear stared up at the TV screen, sitting laid back on his newly built rocking chair. Jet's apartment was still there after all those years surprisingly enough. Now he had a schedule between himself and THEMself, Zevras. It wasn't a hassle really, Fredbear understood who he really was, about what he was like, about his TRUE life. Fredbear was now use to his new self, having his old life a thing in the past. He loved his new self! He could now sing better and wasn't afraid of watching the show Fredbear and Friends, which still broadcasted on Television.

Fredbear calmly rocked, humming softly. "Happy Birthday to me... Happy birthday to me..."  
Jet stared at him, tears welling.  
"Jet..." Fredbear's voice was weakening, his time was almost up, the cake was about to be served.  
"We... We would all like to thank you... For everything..."  
Jet blinked, letting the tears fall this time.  
"We were angry... We were lost... We were... Afraid. Till you show up... You brought us back into the light, gave us life again, made us whole!" He said softly.  
Jet nodded, laughing a bit.  
"Y-you don't have to say thank you I mean... I sensed you all needed me so I just..."  
Fredbear touched his cheek, silencing him.  
"I know... And that's why we, all of us, are saying thank you. For everything..."  
Jet smiled, noticing Fredbear's eyes were fading.  
Fredbear lied back in his chair, stopping his rocking.  
"Jet..."  
"Yes..?"  
Fredbear smiled at him, his eyes may have been fading but they felt peaceful.  
"Can you sing... The last verse of the song...?"  
Jet nodded, clearing his throat, wishing this couldn't be the day.  
"Happy birthday to you..." He began.  
Fredbear smiled and lied back slowly.  
"Happy birthday to you..."  
Fredbear hummed along softly with him.  
"Happy birthday dear Fredbear..."  
The cake has been served.  
"Happy birthday... To meeee..." Fredbear breathed out his final breath and the light in his eyes faded fully, becoming grey.

"So, now you have heard the full story, I don't care if you don't believe me. I don't care if you in fact believe me. I just wanted to tell a story, a true one. It was... Exciting, sad, humerous, wonderous, and magical. I have never found such wonderful characters like them, they were all so... Unique. I still miss them, I still want them by my side everyday. But, I learned to let go like they did, to be strong like them. Their memories will live on in the hearts of children, adults, and me. They made children happy, made them laugh, made them smile. They will never be forgotten and will always be the face of entertainment, always. And they will always be in my heart as my... my closest friends. Always."


End file.
